With the proliferation of wireless computing devices and peripherals for a PC computing environment, there has arisen a corresponding need to ease the use of computers from a user perspective. For instance, while cameras have existed for use with a computer for some time, the use has been ad hoc per application, and uncoordinated with the general computer ecosystem environment. Additionally, while keyboards, mice, smart displays, phones, cameras, peripherals and other devices have existed as standalone pieces, no thought has been given to the coordination (e.g., power management, synchronization, usability) of those devices via a common theme that provides advantages to the user over the present standalone view.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved monitor stand with integrated electricity that operates as a power charging and data synchronization point for a variety of computing devices and peripherals. It would be further desirable to provide an improved monitor stand that integrates a handset (e.g., a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) and a camera. It would be still further desirable to integrate a keyboard into an improved monitor stand, wherein the keyboard is rechargeable when used in connection with the monitor stand. For instance, it would be desirable to provide a keyboard that mates with the legs of a monitor stand by sliding into a cradle formed by the monitor stand legs, whereby the keyboard begins recharging when the keyboard is mated, and operates wirelessly when unmated. It would be still further desirable to provide an improved monitor stand that has a V shaped or T shaped backing that retains a monitor, handset and camera, but also allows the monitor, handset and camera to independently pivot, and whereby integrated knowledge of the behavior of the monitor, handset and camera allows the computing system to provide seamless ease of use with respect to various combinatorial use of the monitor, handset and camera by a user.
It would also be advantageous to provide unique buttons on the keyboard that improve usability of the computing system ecosystem by enabling a user to skip complex software operations with the press of a single button on the keyboard. It would be still further desirable to improve the computing ecosystem by providing a state notification system (e.g., system state, power state, notifications, etc.) via lighting patterns/colors on any one or more device or peripheral in the computing system, e.g., monitor, CPU epicenter, mouse, keyboard, etc. In connection with such a state notification system, it would be desirable to provide a lighting scheme and corresponding structure that enables an opaque or translucent layer to propagate light in a fashion that pleasing to the eye, and generally consistent across devices that employ the lighting scheme.